


BC/TH日常段子合集

by hantreekun



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hiddlesbatch–fandom, Living Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 用来存储一些我对两个人同居生活的幻想！写的时候没有太在意攻受，也没有smut内容。不定期更新x每章按字数更新两到三个小段子
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不定期更新！  
> 攻受无差  
> 个人学业问题，这边更新可能比LOF那边慢一点……

1.关于洗头

对于Benedict而言，头个放松的晚上可少不了一小时的泡泡浴和一场舒舒服服的酣眠。  
所以当演员先生眯着眼睛在热水中喃喃不知所云时，他的秘密爱人已经趁机溜进了家门。  
Ben听见Tom把外套挂在架上，换好拖鞋，踮着脚尖上楼的声音。  
Tom大概以为自己睡着了，Benedict想，故意拨开泡泡朝浴室地板上溅了些水。  
“Benny?”Tom的声音轻轻透过门板传来。  
“你可以开门，Tom，”Benedict向他喊了一声。  
“嗯…也许我应该等你洗完。”Tom略带疲累的声音更加靠近，似乎手正搭在门把手上，而Benedict十分希望他就这么进来。  
“恐怕你得等上一整夜，因为这热水澡实在是太——他——妈舒服了。”Benedict说，发出几声舒服的呻吟声。  
Tom的笑声远了些，随后脚步声又回到了浴室门前。  
Tom拉开门，Benedict的目光从白色泡沫和水波中移向归来的恋人。熟悉的精致的脸上点缀着笑意和让人羞涩的红晕，脖颈及以下的部分因为大笑和兴奋地呼吸而泛红，掩在衬衫的领子底下，若隐若现的薄汗让Benedict呼吸一滞。  
“老天，法律应当规定Tom Hiddleston不允许穿白衬衫，以防止你迷倒太多少男少女，尤其是在你下半身只穿着短裤的情况下。”  
“某人想要求我接下来的几天里只能穿运动短袖和t恤了？”  
Tom踩着拖鞋侧坐在浴缸边上，先与Benedict交换了一个绵长的吻，来堵住他那张过分多言的嘴。  
事实上Tom还挺喜欢听Ben说话的，非常非常喜欢。Tom的目光总是追随着Ben，不论什么公共场合，几乎要满溢出摄像机的热情总让Ben感到紧张又幸福。没有人能拒绝Tom，尤其是在他殷殷地注视着你的时候。  
“Ummm 当然我并不介意和你一起洗澡就是啦，大明星。”  
Benedict抿起嘴唇，Tom的手掌停在他的干燥的卷发上，轻轻揉弄了几下，随后带着炽热的温度落在Benedict的肩膀上。  
“可以请你躺下吗，Ben？”

“在家里就不用加上礼貌用语了…不然我们可以谦让到九十岁，是不是？”Benedict把头轻轻搁在浴缸边上，耳朵蹭到了Tom的大腿， Tom温暖的手扶着自己的后颈。  
“你要给我洗头，是不是？”Ben眯起眼睛。“猜对了。”Tom站起身取下了花洒，开始调节水温。

“听起来一定是世界第一享受……”Ben听见Tom的笑声，感觉自己的身体又向水中滑下去一些。  
“你只顾着放松就好，亲爱的。”

温热的水流润湿发梢，沿着头皮流淌而下，水流驯服了微卷的纤维，使他们服服帖帖地垂下，粘着Tom的指尖。轻轻穿过发间，Tom的手掌以一种恰到好处的力度按压着头皮。  
Benedict闭着眼睛发出一声轻而细的叹息，水花一定已经弄湿了Tom的衣角，Ben把手撑在边缘，好让自己不完全沉下去。  
Tom轻柔的力道让紧张的神经完全放松下来，清脆的水声让一切显得安详。Tom把带着奶味儿的香波倒在手心，抹在爱人的头发上。  
泡沫破裂声在耳边细细密密地响起，Ben发出模糊不清的呼噜声。  
“……也许我该去学学怎么按摩，好报答你美妙的服务。”  
“我敢相信你会让我一整天都起不来床的，”Tom的声音忽高忽低传入耳朵里，“所以不必因为这个而不自在。”  
“你也挺享受其中的，对不对？”Ben软着声音问道，想象着Tom在自己不知分寸的按摩之下哀嚎和呻吟笑出了声。  
“没错呀……”Tom有点儿俏皮地说，捏了捏Benedict的耳尖。  
“你真体贴……”Benedict低低地说。

羽毛般的彩色泡泡跃到鼻尖上，痒痒的。Tom打开水流冲去泡沫，爱意伴随着温暖的热流洗去了疲累，压力和乱七八糟的念头，云端国度的棉花糖将他托起又放下，恍惚迷离却幸福。  
“hey Tommy…”  
“怎么了？”  
“我分明记得有什么事要告诉你。但我现在忘得一干二净。”  
“看来只好都怪我啦。”  
Ben模糊不清地回了句什么 ，然后强调着，“都怪这实在是太舒服了……”  
Tom把毛巾搭在他的脑袋上，隔着布料揉搓Benedict的耳朵。毛巾把水分吸干，只在耳朵上留下一点浅浅的红扑扑的痕迹。

“好啦，我现在诚挚邀请您进入这个浴缸因为这里面地方够大而且实在是太——舒服了——”  
“看起来我恭敬不如从命。”Tom说。  
“我已想好如何招待公主殿下了——”Ben坏笑着坐起来，撩开Tom的衬衫，在他的大腿上落下一个吻。

————————————

2.关于打嗝

“你回来了？”Ben把蜂蜜抹在面包上，然后再把它们夹在一起。他听见Tom进门的声音——先是靠在门板上喘气，然后自然地换鞋，脚步略微沉重地从玄关走到厨房。  
老天，他看起来真是非常累。幸好只是晨跑而已，否则Benedict会怀疑他是不是被狂热粉丝或者什么歹徒给追杀了……  
“我回来了，亲爱的。稍等，我非常想拥抱你，但是现在我大汗淋漓而且需要给自己来点水…”

Benedict把玻璃杯递到他手上。摸起来温度正好。  
Tom先是小抿了一口，随后调整着呼吸把它一饮而尽。  
水流润过喉咙，Tom喘回一口气，随后胸腔不由自主猛地一收缩，演员先生十分没面儿地打了个抽气嗝——  
Benedict循着声音回头，看见Tom正捂着自己的嘴。“怎么了？”  
“是那种停不下来的打嗝——”在下一次打嗝出现之前，Tom及时捂住了自己的嘴来使它不那么响亮。  
Tom开始后悔，也许今天他不该那么提前加速，让肚子喝进太多伦敦的冷空气，让横膈肌不由自主地收缩起来……

“喏，试试含一口水，别喝太多，咖啡已经煮好了。”Benedict再度给他倒了杯水，停下手边其他杂事来观赏他恋人鼓着腮帮子满脸通红忍嗝的模样。  
Tom发现了Benedict的目光，甩给他一个嗔怪的眼神之后，成功地咽了下去。在一声绝望的抽嗝和一阵随之而来的响亮大笑之后，Tom轻轻往Benedict的胸口锤了一拳。

“让我想想什么能吓到你？”Benedict忍住了笑意。  
“不够实际，Ben，情况非常紧急——呜……”  
Tom忍住了嗝，换来声像猫咪一样的呜咽。  
“我又想到一个实际一点的方法。”Benedict说，垫着步子走过来，揽过年轻演员的脖子，在他未缓过神时衔住那两片泛红的薄唇。  
“Ben……”  
呼吸的频率调至同步，厮磨中的鼻尖吐露出温暖的气流，带着清晨同款牙膏香味的舌头交缠在一起，感受着不同的苦涩与香甜。  
Tom轻轻拍了拍Benedict的背，微俯下身全情投入这个突如其来的吻。  
良久，他们才彼此放开。  
“这是我欠你的早安吻。”Benedict掐了掐Tom的鼻头，看着Tom绽开一个傻乎乎的羞涩的笑，“好点了没？”  
“应该…”Tom说，双手托着Benedict的脸，缓缓靠近。  
“嗝！”  
年轻演员红着脸落荒而逃。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出差电话
> 
> 休息日的晨起

3.关于出差

Benedict结束了冥想、尝试感受着一种思绪和回忆的暖流涌入脑海，一句祖母念过的童谣的结尾，一颗裹着泥和草的哈罗球，一句恋人的低语。  
“我走啦，半个月后见—”车门合上的声音盖过了Tom的尾音。

对于他们来说，这种相隔两地的场面可以算是工作常态，但是，但是他开始后悔自己当时并未好好地抱住他那个把自己魂魄都带走了的秘密恋人。  
Tom也会想念自己吗？  
在这段关系里年轻的那个更缺乏安全感，尽管他把自己打理得非常好，比Benedict好太多，以至于很多时候需要Tom来照顾自己云云。  
但是在这一点上，Tom给予了自己相同的温暖，让他禁不住依赖。  
Benedict倒在沙发上，忽然想起每天早上Tom的长腿缠着自己小腿的模样。  
**  
Benedict打开手机。他本想看看现在的加州时间，可手指不自觉就打开了通讯录。Tom会用一个私人号码给他发短信或通话——一笔不小的却十分值得的开销。  
他盯着屏幕出神，或许我应该给他打个电话，在一个恰当时间。  
还没等他按下拨号键，一通电话就率先闯进来。  
是Tom！？

Benedict下意识地按下了接听键，却屏住了呼吸，他忘记该从什么开始了。听见Tom一声试探性的问好，所有包袱都卸下了。  
这是一个多么美妙的巧合，他想要打给Tom，而Tom正巧也想和自己说说话。

Benedict决定珍藏着这个秘密。到某一天他们玩真心话大冒险或圣诞节交换信件时，再拿出来，点缀一下温暖的氛围。

他们问安，然后陷入一种双方都不知如何揭开聊天序幕的尴尬和紧张中，或许他其实没什么重要的事，只想听听彼此都声音。  
“所以，工作怎么样？”  
Tom浅浅地笑了，呼吸声顺着听筒传过来，Benedict咽下一口温水。“还不错，最开头的部分不会非常忙碌。……他们安排到住处很不错，不会有潮湿的空气和墙纸。”  
Benedict聆听着Tom絮絮叨叨地讲述一些无聊的事情，并从中收获了一种微妙的幸福感。

“但是我更想回那个有Benedict Cumberbatch在的小家。”

“oh…Tom……”Benedict像是喝了些小酒，感到有些头晕目眩的温暖。  
“我也非常思念你……”  
“是怎样的？”Tom的声音软软的，婉转又低沉，充满了诱惑力，“你会不会像我一样，思念你的眼睛，你的毛衣，你所用的牙膏？还有我们上次没有看完的那部电影？”

“等你回来，我会一一告诉你。”Benedict收紧起嘴唇，发出了声亲吻的声音，仿佛隔着大洋和山脉，这颗吻将会落在Tom Hiddleston的耳边、唇角。

“我爱你，亲爱的。”  
“我也是，晚安吧，Tommy.我在梦里会遇见你。”  
“是什么样的梦？”

“我说啦，等你回来，我会一一告诉你。”

Tom乘着他的话语，安安心心地进入了棉花般的梦境。

4.晨起和情侣牙刷

Tom醒来的时候发现他们的床单简直一片狼藉。  
充满着一种凌乱的激情，Tom想，尽管只是因为他们昨夜抱在一起…相互挠对方的痒痒。  
一片混乱，指的是被单和房间里飘荡的笑声和吼叫。  
Tom羞涩地发现自己的手臂压在他的后颈下面，手指还绕着他的卷发，而Benedict的手还放在自己的肚皮上，它的主人睡得很安稳，呼吸均匀地洒在自己的胳膊上，散发出和谐的热量。

也许下次他们不该在派对狂欢到两点钟。  
不过休息日的早晨还会一样美好，对吧。Tom尝试从这片布单堆里抽身出去，Benedict贴心地翻了个身，解放了Tom的左臂，年长者喃喃了一句早安，收获了一个落在耳朵边的早安吻，然后在Tom的一句“晚安”中又沉入了梦乡。

Tom起身套上一件单衣，夏天干燥的阳光隐约透过窗帘的缝隙。走进浴室，Tom忽然想起那份早已经购置好的，放在柜子里的情侣牙膏。

小声地拆开包装，一粉一蓝的牙刷，一粉一蓝的洗漱杯。  
Tom窃窃地想，既然自己早起了一些，大概可以挑一个颜色吧。  
为了避免选择恐惧症发作(其实只是所谓太考虑另一方的感受)，Tom立刻揪起蓝色那支挤上了牙膏。

浴室的镜子很大，Benedict不知什么时候飘着步子走到了浴室，身上挂着一件床单，眼睛微眯，啪的一声，把自己的头搁在了Tom的肩膀上猫咪一样磨蹭着。  
Tom对他这种偶尔失去神智的撒娇行为毫无抵抗力，只好含着泡沫含混不清地嘟囔几句，由着对方撒野。

Benedict干燥的喉咙有些痛，昨晚上的疯狂…天啊，它绝对不会再发生了。Tom继续刷着牙，另一手挽着自己的手臂，传递清晨的温暖。温度是宜人的，Tom从镜子里注视进他泛着暗绿色光点的眼眸，感到异常平静。  
Benedict干燥的嘴唇想要一个湿湿的舌吻，可惜Tom是一个刷牙一定刷满一百八十秒的人，所以他飘忽的目光落在那另一支配对的，粉嫩嫩的情侣牙刷上。  
“Tom——”Benedict举起它，Tom发出咯咯地笑声，开始漱口。  
Benedict陷入了沉默的恼怒，唯一使他开心的是，这对牙刷不再短暂地占用他男朋友的口腔啦——

Benedict绕到他身前，攥着那支可爱的粉色牙刷，吻了吻Tom湿漉漉的嘴唇。

一个注定黏糊糊的，棉花糖般的休息日。

两支牙刷在各自的牙杯中安稳地定着，依偎在一起，好像镜子前面的两个人经常做的那样。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在对方家换衣服
> 
> 情人节特供

5.换衣服

Benedict有时候会在Tom家换衣服。

其实这些事对于确认关系的情侣来说再平常不过。

但是聚少离多的两位演员总会把细碎的小事放大到可以捧在手心收进日记的程度。

譬如Benedict会偷偷拉开Tom的衣柜门，假装漫不经心地系纽扣，尽管男朋友就在身边回同事的短信。

不是那种按颜色深浅依次排开但仍然称得上井井有条。Benedict的记性或许没有那么出彩，但还是能分清对方穿着哪件衣服出席过怎样的场合。

球赛、颁奖典礼、漫展…还有今天这种小型却正式的聚餐。

“他们会允许你把戏服拿回家？”

Tom在镜子前为他理了理领子，心情比佛罗里达的阳光还明媚

“有时吧。”Tom咯咯地笑起来，然后故作严肃地宣布着他一时兴起的主意，“等等，领带，交给我。”

不知道为什么，Benedict就是很喜欢他那副郑重、又一脸温柔的模样，甚至有些害羞地偏过头去，只能看着二人在镜中亲昵的动作。

“你真是太“贤惠”了，Tom.”Benedict说完就觉得自己在犯蠢，不过他们俩都不在意这些自然而然的事。

“你给我系围巾那次也不赖？”他笑起来的时候胡子都要皱成一团了，却让Benedict的心舒展开来。

“系得太好了，以至于我把它顺回了家……”Tom打了个漂亮的结，把领带整整齐齐地压在衣领下面。

“我觉得我们现在可以梳理一下各自放在对方家的衣服到底有多少了。”

“首先去掉衬衫，我已经把他们混起来了，分不清哪件是你的。”

“犯规行为，不是么？”Benedict一边说着，等对方在自己的脸侧留下一个吻。

他胡子的触感迷人得奇异。

“现在出发吧，我想晚上我们有时间来盘算那些衬衫的归属问题。”

6.情人节特供

TH :情人节快乐！！！

TH :今天工作？

BC :是，他们到傍晚才可以放我出来

TH :可怜的本尼，去你家？

BC :没问题，不过我没有准备什么

TH :没关系，1800来接你

TH :愿意与我共进晚餐吗？我们可以自己准备

BC :那听起来很饿但是我求之不得:)

BC :他们开始喊我的名字了，回见

TH :爱你，回见:)

工作虽然快乐但也变得漫长，熬到傍晚，重获自由的Benedict一溜烟就钻到小男友车上。

“我刚刚去了超市，顺路回家。”Tom说着，“想吃什么？”

“意面？我不知道，那张你最擅长的菜谱就好。毕竟我们在晚餐之后还有很多事要做，不是吗？”

“让我猜猜你今年有没有亲手做巧克力。”

“看看我厨房的惨状吧，完全的意外事故现场。”Benedict摊开手，“没有去年那种惊喜，但我相信你会喜欢它的。”

Tom轻轻亲了亲对方的颧骨处，哦，想必司机已经习惯了。

“oh…情人节特供款，一年只能吃一次。”

“不然怎么防止你这个嗜甜的小坏蛋长蛀牙？”

Benedict笑着，从对方那里偷走了一个更加甜蜜悠长的深.吻。

爱人捧起自己的脸虔诚地交换着呼.吸的姿态，让每一个浓情蜜意的吻都像可可般叫人流连。

车窗外的雪花柔和地融.化在良夜里。

————————————


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在对方家换衣服
> 
> 情人节特供

5.换衣服

Benedict有时候会在Tom家换衣服。

其实这些事对于确认关系的情侣来说再平常不过。

但是聚少离多的两位演员总会把细碎的小事放大到可以捧在手心收进日记的程度。

譬如Benedict会偷偷拉开Tom的衣柜门，假装漫不经心地系纽扣，尽管男朋友就在身边回同事的短信。

不是那种按颜色深浅依次排开但仍然称得上井井有条。Benedict的记性或许没有那么出彩，但还是能分清对方穿着哪件衣服出席过怎样的场合。

球赛、颁奖典礼、漫展…还有今天这种小型却正式的聚餐。

“他们会允许你把戏服拿回家？”

Tom在镜子前为他理了理领子，心情比佛罗里达的阳光还明媚

“有时吧。”Tom咯咯地笑起来，然后故作严肃地宣布着他一时兴起的主意，“等等，领带，交给我。”

不知道为什么，Benedict就是很喜欢他那副郑重、又一脸温柔的模样，甚至有些害羞地偏过头去，只能看着二人在镜中亲昵的动作。

“你真是太“贤惠”了，Tom.”Benedict说完就觉得自己在犯蠢，不过他们俩都不在意这些自然而然的事。

“你给我系围巾那次也不赖？”他笑起来的时候胡子都要皱成一团了，却让Benedict的心舒展开来。

“系得太好了，以至于我把它顺回了家……”Tom打了个漂亮的结，把领带整整齐齐地压在衣领下面。

“我觉得我们现在可以梳理一下各自放在对方家的衣服到底有多少了。”

“首先去掉衬衫，我已经把他们混起来了，分不清哪件是你的。”

“犯规行为，不是么？”Benedict一边说着，等对方在自己的脸侧留下一个吻。

他胡子的触感迷人得奇异。

“现在出发吧，我想晚上我们有时间来盘算那些衬衫的归属问题。”

6.情人节特供

TH :情人节快乐！！！

TH :今天工作？

BC :是，他们到傍晚才可以放我出来

TH :可怜的本尼，去你家？

BC :没问题，不过我没有准备什么

TH :没关系，1800来接你

TH :愿意与我共进晚餐吗？我们可以自己准备

BC :那听起来很饿但是我求之不得:)

BC :他们开始喊我的名字了，回见

TH :爱你，回见:)

工作虽然快乐但也变得漫长，熬到傍晚，重获自由的Benedict一溜烟就钻到小男友车上。

“我刚刚去了超市，顺路回家。”Tom说着，“想吃什么？”

“意面？我不知道，那张你最擅长的菜谱就好。毕竟我们在晚餐之后还有很多事要做，不是吗？”

“让我猜猜你今年有没有亲手做巧克力。”

“看看我厨房的惨状吧，完全的意外事故现场。”Benedict摊开手，“没有去年那种惊喜，但我相信你会喜欢它的。”

Tom轻轻亲了亲对方的颧骨处，哦，想必司机已经习惯了。

“oh…情人节特供款，一年只能吃一次。”

“不然怎么防止你这个嗜甜的小坏蛋长蛀牙？”

Benedict笑着，从对方那里偷走了一个更加甜蜜悠长的深.吻。

爱人捧起自己的脸虔诚地交换着呼.吸的姿态，让每一个浓情蜜意的吻都像可可般叫人流连。

车窗外的雪花柔和地融.化在良夜里。

————————————


End file.
